


Been about 273 days and I’m coming home.

by zimnokurw



Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Army Medic Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Firefighter Evan "Buck" Buckley, How could he not, What else is new, also bobby is a dad, buck is faithful and a puppy, cuz apparently that's another thing i'm soft for ??, hen wins a bet, oh and eddie speaks spanish again, soldier coming home and surprising his loved one ??, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: When Hen first met Evan Buckley (“call me Buck”) she thought the kid, who looked like a womanizer type, was going to be trouble.What she did not think was that she was going to win 60$ from Chimney thanks to the fact that the kid is apparently in love with a hot-ass Army Medic.(Or; Eddie is still in Afghanistan when Buck joins 118, so the team meets him for the first time when he drops by to surprise Evan. / But kinda also like Hen + Chim & Bobby react to Buck as a rookie.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759828
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1499
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Been about 273 days and I’m coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> in this au there is no buck 1.0 sleeping around cuz he's got eddie thank you sir 
> 
> ! i got insomnia which is not sleeping but being exhausted at the same time and i wrote this short fic last night in one go so please excuse me i know this could be better and even should be better but i decided that i will not be fixing it because let people with insomnia live their lives

* * *

When Hen first met Evan Buckley (“ _call me Buck_ ”) she thought the kid was going to be trouble.

He was young, twenty-six years old. He seemed to be optimistic, charismatic, full of energy. He was really good looking, with short, curly blond hair, a cute birthmark above his left blue eye, and with a sweet smile. He was like a human golden retriever. She could admit that, and _she’s a lesbian._

So, yes. A lovely, young man with a firefighter uniform and a nickname instead of the first name. Chimney bet Hen that Buck would have sex in the back of an ambulance in his first two weeks. She said no. Buck looked all playboy at first, but she also quickly saw that he was kind, selfless, and had tender eyes, and she was ready to risk 20$ that he was better than that. 

But she did know, for a fact, that Cap was preparing himself for dealing with the kid the father way. The _I’m-not-mad-I’m-Disappointed_ face probably rehearsed and ready to be pulled off at any moment.

Hen won the bet with Chimney. Two weeks went by and the man was watching Buck and all the vehicles at the station closely and the kid _did_ _not_ have sex there once. (But he was reprimanded by Cap twice already. Apparently he had a kink for not listening to the orders when he thought that he could pull off a hero act or something.)

Chimney wasn’t giving up though, he bet Hen 40$ that in the next month, Buck would have sex with someone they met on a call. And the women did flirt with Buck, so Hen wasn’t that sure this time but decided not to ruin Chimney’s fun and she said that the boy _would_ _not_. 

And she won again. As far as their knowledge let them believe. 

There was even this one cute girl – long blond hair, adorable nose, not fake lips – that gave Buck a small paper with a number on it, her number, and walked away before he could even react (although that could have something to do with the way Cap was looking at her disapprovingly like she just said his son to ditch last period in high school). 

Chimney was all excited already, nodding at Hen to acknowledge the situation, when Buck with a frown at his face looked down at the paper, read the number, chuckled to himself and without a second thought – threw the paper away into the trashcan standing just two feet away from him. Even Cap was surprised at that, he didn’t even have time to give the kid his _Disappointed_ _look_ or anything. 

  
  


Chimney has had enough, apparently, when he opened his mouth at one dinner. “Are you asexual or something?” and how did Chimney even know what asexual is? Did he google it? found on Reddit? trying to study Buck or something?

“W-what?” the kid asked startled, reaching for water because that escalated quickly from the fun fact he said about Giraffes curling and using their bums as pillows when they sleep. And seriously? _Giraffes curling and using their bums as pillows when they sleep?_ At this point Hen wasn’t sure if Evan Buckley was a human golden retriever or if golden retrievers were a dog version of Evan Buckley.

“Last weekend, Saturday, that call to this Beauty Influencer or something girl. She was clearly hitting on you and you ignored her basically.” Hen was pretty sure Bobby was going to step in and stop this conversation but it took one look at Buck’s confused face to decide that it can be fun.

“Yeah?” the blonde frowned and turned to the left where Cap was sitting. “I wasn’t supposed to flirt back, was I?” he asked, terrified.

Bobby barely held the food in his mouth together when he laughed at that. But before he could answer, Chimney continued.

“And three days ago, you got a phone number and you threw it away.” the man accused, with a voice as if Buck personally offended him with that action. 

“I wasn’t interested.” the kid shrugged, looking at Hen for help so she decided to take pity on him.

“Alright Chim, maybe give him a break.”

“Oh!” Buck almost dropped his fork when the realization seemed to hit him. “Did you like– bet on me screwing on the job or something? I heard about that once.”

“I might have, or I might have not.” Chimney answered. “So are you asexual?”

“Chimney–“ Bobby started, with his reprimanding Captain voice.

“No, that’s okay.” laughed Buck, leaning back at his chair. “I guess I never mentioned that I’m taken.” he answers, looking at Chim. “And I’m not about to cheat on the love of my life with a girl that knew me all two minutes.”

And damn if Hen’s respect for the kid didn’t grow. He explained that he didn’t really feel like talking with them about his relationship because at the moment it’s a long-distance relationship. They decided to drop it, then. He would talk to them when he’d be ready. 

\- -

It’s Buck’s fourth month into the job.

Hen and Chimney are replacing used supplies in the ambulance and checking equipment, while Buck is in the bathroom cleaning himself up after a call. It was pretty bloody and he didn’t have gloves on, so Hen rushed the kid to wash the blood off his hands and change the shirt before it dries completely.

Hen is walking out of the ambulance when she sees Bobby heading towards them, but his gaze is somewhere to the right side of the ambulance, not on her and Chimney.

“Can I help you?” he asks, so Hen jumps out of the ambulance and follows his gaze. 

There’s a man inside the firehouse. He was hesitantly looking around when Cap’s voice stops him and he looks up.

The man is handsome and muscular. Seems to be in his early thirties. He has short brown hair, stubble on his face, and looks tired. He’s wearing black jeans and a loose-fit tank top in the color of military camouflage pattern.

He has a black thumb with a wrist splint on his left hand, the kind patients get after surgery. For post-operative immobilization. There are wrist wrap-around strap and hook and loop closures. Hen also catches a glimpse of what looks like a band-aid around the man’s ribs, but seeing how professional the splint on his wrist is, that’s probably not a band-aid but a rib belt. It’s most likely the reason why he’s wearing that loose tank top.

The man looks Bobby up and down and straightens in his spot. “Captain.” he nods with respect in this one word. 

His posture seems Army-alike and Hen notices that there’s a chain around his neck. On the chain are hanging unmistakably dog tags and some kind of ring, either engagement or wedding one.

“I’m looking for Evan Buckley, sir.” he adds, and now _that_ is interesting. 

“And who are you?” Bobby asks, narrowing his eyes, because he won’t admit to it out loud but he treats Buck like it’s his own kid, and now there’s some guy who – let’s be honest, looks kinda miserable with his injuries – shows up out of nowhere and asks for _Evan_ _Buckley_.

Hen finds herself taking a step closer to Cap and she sees that Chimney is just behind her, because he may love _teasing_ Buck but it’s a brotherly love between them, so he needs to know what is going on too.

The brunet is about to answer, posture still respective as if Bobby was his Lieutenant Commander, when Buck’s voice sounds in the almost empty station.

“All good, Hen!” the boy in question yells, informing the woman that he washed the blood off his hands and probably also changed his shirt. 

He walks to them, and Hen sees the mysterious man take a few large steps into the direction of where Buck’s voice was coming from. 

“Evan.” he says, (Evan, not Buck – _interesting_ ) and he stops, looking at the blonde. 

Hen turns around and looks at Buck herself and she sees him freeze. So still and in one place like not him, and she worries that maybe she read it wrong and Cap was right about questioning the guy before letting him near Buck. But before Hen, or Chimney, or Bobby for that matter, can react – the kid unfreezes and his mouth breaks into the _biggest_ smile Hen ever saw. The man smiles too, but it’s more soft than wide. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Buck’s eyes don’t leave the man’s face once when he almost whispers the words and they don’t miss it only because it’s so quiet at the moment. 

“¿No me das un abrazo?” the man asks, almost chuckling and tilting his head.

And whatever that meant, it has Buck’s legs moving and he’s slamming into the man in the next second. The guy laughs, hiding a wince when Buck wraps his hands around him in a hug and his ribs have to hurt. 

“My God, what is it?” Buck pulls away, either feeling the man’s discomfort or the rib belt. 

“Nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, it’s–“ Buck pulls the man’s tank top up and exposes not only the rib belt but also very painful looking bruises at his skin. “God, Eddie–“ the brunet, Eddie apparently, pulls the shirt down, hiding his injuries again.

“Evan, there are people here.”

“Well, I don’t care. What the hell happened?” Buck grabs Eddie’s hand, looking at the splint.

“War happened, I’m fine.” Buck looks at the man with concern in his eyes and Hen understands that this is his– fiancé? husband? his significant other. At this point, Chimney was starting to think that Buck lied to them and is single, but here they are. His partner was _at_ _war_. Hen isn’t surprised he didn’t feel like talking about that to any of them. “I am, querido. Podemos hablar en casa.” Eddie places his healthy hand on Buck’s shoulder, thumb gently on the blonde’s collarbone. “Okay?” Hen would feel bad for not giving them privacy right now if not for the fact that Bobby still watches both men with narrowed eyes and that she wants to talk with Eddie and interrogate him a bit after him and Buck end their greeting.

“Yeah, okay, right.” Buck takes a breath and then smiles again. “God, I missed you.”

“Missed you too, mi sol.” Eddie says and Hen sees him _radiating_ happiness it’s adorable. The man leans in, hugging Buck again, but this time the blonde is more gentle, trying not to hurt his significant other. 

When they pull away, both men have glassy eyes – which is understandable, Hen’s pretty sure she has glassy eyes herself – and Eddie places a sweet kiss on Buck’s birthmark.

“Hi there, I’m Hen.” the woman steps in when they part, deciding to introduce herself in case Buck wasn’t planning to do that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> translations;  
> ¿No me das un abrazo? - Don’t I get a hug? | Podemos hablar en casa. - We can talk at home.
> 
> as you can notice i did not specify whether our boys are engaged or married, you can decide yourself. see? im generous like that. (i like giving readers choice how to see something or interpret it idk just hope u r having fun)
> 
> stay healthy and drink water kids i gotta go now
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr: remi-briggs

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [leading the way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652553) by [holy1_hell1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1)




End file.
